


Behind Closed Doors

by Pariscores



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, One Word Prompts, Tragedy, and not sorry for others, author is sorry for some of them, no beta we die like men, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores
Summary: There is so much more to a story than what meets the eye. (50 one-word prompts that I really shouldn't be writing but oh whale). KakaSaku.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some one word prompts that I found on the interweb. These are in no way connected, even though some may seem that way.

_**1\. First** _

The first time Kakashi tells Sakura he loves her, she's still pining after Sasuke. She tells him she doesn't feel the same way, that her heart belongs to another who she knows will be back soon. Will be back for her, even though they both know he hasn't made contact with the village in years.

Yet she still continues to wait for him because the Uchiha is the one she wants.

And it breaks Kakashi's heart.

 

_**2\. Chocolate** _

Kakashi sighs as Sakura shoves another piece of chocolate in her mouth, eyes glued to the Television. He doesn't understand her obsession with the sugary treat, and he believes he never will.

He's already considered cutting her off and refusing to let her anywhere near the devil food, but when she turns towards him and flashes him a smile reserved only for him, he decides that he will give her thousands of chocolate bars if she asked him, only if it is to keep that same smile on her face.

 

_**3\. Stranger (Modern-day AU)** _

Sakura listens to Ino blabber about her most recent date, the blond talking animatedly, not even bothering to check and see if Sakura's even paying attention anymore (and if Sakura is being honest, she isn't). The pink-haired woman leisurely sips her coffee and lets her gaze trail behind Ino towards the door, hoping that something would come through and save her from Ino's gossip.

Luck was on her side when the door opened and revealed a man who seemed interesting enough (I mean, he has to be with a head full of _silver hair)._ As if he could feel her staring at him, he met her eyes, and she quickly looked away, her face turning red.

When she dared to look back up, the silver-haired stranger was gone, and Sakura couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed.

 

_**4\. Birthday** _

Ever since Kakashi was a child, be believed that birthdays were a waste of time. He never understood the concept of celebrating something as trivial as age, as it only counts down the years until he becomes a crotchety old man (that is, if he ever made it to that age).

But when Sakura comes barreling towards him, a brightly wrapped gift in hand and her face adorning the brightest smile (One that could rival Naruto) he's seen, he thinks maybe some things are an exception.

 

_**5\. Voice** _

Sakura smiled softly as she leaned against the doorway, watching her silver-haired husband sing quietly to their 7-month-old son. It was around 2 in the morning when the two woke up to the sound of little Sakumo crying in the room down the hall. Before she could get up, Kakashi beat her to it and was already out the door before she could fully sit up.

When Kakashi didn't come back after about eight minutes, Sakura crawled out of bed to check up on the two. The sight before her now was something that would stick with her forever, especially the sound of Kakashi's voice as he slowly but surely put Sakumo to sleep.

 

_**6\. Return** _

When Kakashi returns from his mission, he is surprised to see Sakura there waiting for him at the gates. He brushes it off as her being concerned over injuries as he has a record of not going to the hospital straight away. But when she comes back after his next mission, and the one after that, and then the next four, he begins to realize that maybe it is something more.

 

_**7\. Beautiful** _

As Kakashi sipped his drink, he caught sight of a flash of familiar pink hair in the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly when she threw her head back, laughing at something her blond friend, Ino, said to her. The way her face lit up drew his attention, but it was when Sakura opened her eyes did he truly get lost in a trance.

The emerald color sparkled in a way that made his breath catch, and when those same eyes suddenly locked with his, there was only one thing that came to his mind.

She was absolutely beautiful.

 

_**8\. Underneath** _

Sakura always imagined that she would see underneath Kakashi's mask when he was both willing and wanting. That he would show her when he was _ready_. However, it seemed that fate decided otherwise when Kakashi was admitted to the hospital with numerous injuries, the most life-threatening being the gaping hole in his abdomen and the jagged gash on his neck. As she ripped off the tattered remains of his mask from his face, a lump formed in her throat.

This was not how she wanted to find out at all.

 

_**9\. Gone** _

When Naruto first informed Kakashi of Sakura's death, he doesn't believe him. Her mission was a simple B-ranked escort, something he knew she could handle easily. She had _told_ him that she would be back, safe and sound.

And yet, here he was, sitting at his desk as Naruto continued to share the details of the very mission that cost Sakura her life. The one that _Kakashi_ had sent her on. He can't bear to listen to any more of the report, so he does the only thing he can.

He flees, leaving behind a stunned yet understanding Naruto, to the memorial where he knows Sakura's name will soon be carved, just like everyone else he has ever failed. But at the moment, the only thing he can think about is the fact that she truly is gone.

And he never got the chance to tell Sakura that he loved her.

 

_**10\. Punctual** _

Kakashi's never been a punctual man. Hell, many believe that he doesn't know what being on time _means._ However, when Sakura is lecturing him and making it clear that he _better_ not be late to their first date, he realizes that some things are worth being on time to.

 

_**11\. Choose** _

When Sasuke returns to the village, Sakura had been dating Kakashi for three months. The Uchiha comes up to her and asks her to help him continue his clan line, to be his wife and the mother of his children. Her heart bursts with joy at the proposal, but that is soon overridden by guilt. She is already in a relationship with someone, and here she is, considering to marry another man.

Sakura knows that she has to choose between her current love and her childhood crush. In the end, the latter rules out, and she chooses Sasuke. With a heavy heart, she makes her way towards the Hokage tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit. You know, I could come up with excuses, but I really don’t have any. Happy One Year Anniversary to this fic and even then I’m late hello.

**_12\. Winter_ **

 

The cold settles fast over Konoha, piles of white littering the streets. However, this doesn’t stop Sakura from her daily routine. She treks through the snow towards her destination.

The memorial stone is covered in snow when she arrives, but she finds that it doesn’t matter as she easily finds the name she’s looking for. Her thumb swipes away the frost, skin coming in contact with the freezing stone as well as the familiar carvings underneath.

Sakura doesn’t know how long she’s stood there, and if she’s being honest, she doesn’t care. This is her new normal. A strong gust of wind breezes past Sakura and she shivers slightly. Knowing that she’s spent more than enough time in front of the memorial, Sakura turns back and walks away before glancing back towards the carved name.

_Hatake Kakashi_

 

**_13\. Rules_ **

 

“The rules are simple. You catch me, you win. You don’t, well you lose. Any questions?”

“What do I get if I win?”

“Anything you want.”

That’s all Sakura needs to hear.

 

**_14\. Break_ **

 

She ends up breaking a rib, maybe even three, and she is absolutely mortified. He tells her that it doesn’t hurt, that it feels like nothing. But it doesn’t stop her from shoving him against a tree and forcing him to sit down and sit _still_.

“Sakura, I’m fine. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Of course, she sees through it.

“Just shut up you damn idiot.” 

And Kakashi does.

 

**_15\. Audience_ **

 

Kakashi watched as Sakura danced in the middle of the training ground, seemingly unaware of her audience. The way her body moved was full of grace and finesse that only a kunoichi of her caliber could achieve.

 

**_16\. Tomorrow_ **

 

“Sakura,” Kakashi groans, voice slightly muffled from his face being buried in his pillow, “do we have to get up now?”

She yawns and turns to lay on her back. “Those reports aren’t going to write themselves.”

“You know, Tsunade didn’t give us a definite due date,” he murmured. “We could always turn them in tomorrow.”

Sakura hummed. She could work with tomorrow.

 

**_17\. Protection_ **

 

“I don’t need to be protected anymore!”

“I know,” he stated simply.

“Then why do you act like I do?”

“Just because you can look out for yourself doesn’t mean I can’t do it also.”

 

**_18\. Boxes_ **

 

Kakashi is slightly overwhelmed by the sheer _amount_ of boxes surrounding him. Why are there so _many_? Is there really that much stuff that needs to be moved?

“Sakura? Are you sure that we need all of these boxes?” He doesn’t receive an answer. “Sakura?”

He definitely does _not_ yelp when the door suddenly opens. He _doesn’t._ Nope. Not a bit.

Sakura comes through, already sealed boxes in hand. “Of course we do. How else are we supposed to carry all of your porn?”

Well, that answers that.

 

**_19\. Hope_ **

 

Sakura dares to let herself hope that one day, Kakashi will stop thinking of her as someone that needs to be protected.

And she hopes that he will stop seeing her as his student. That he will see her as something more. 

That’s what it has all come down to, really.

_Hope._

 

**_20\. Lies_ **

 

He learns that it’s easy to lie. However, he also learns just as quickly that it is almost impossible to lie to _her._

“Kakashi? Why are you limping?”

“I pulled a muscle, nothing to worry about, Sakura-chan.”

“Let me look at your damn leg, Kakashi.”

When he is forced to suppress a yell, she mutters, “nothing to worry about my ass.”

 

**_21\. Sky_ **

 

Kakashi used to think that nothing beat resting up in a tree and staring up at the sky.

“Kakashi! Are you ready to go yet?”

And then Sakura came.

 

_**22. Foolish** _

 

He was foolish to think that she could love him. Of course, she was still pining over the Uchiha who hadn’t even bothered to contact the village in three years. But she waits. Kakashi knows that Sakura will wait for as long as it takes.

And he hates himself for doing the same for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next year.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's going to be a total of 50 word prompts. And I know I should be working on my other stories, I know. I'm sorry (not really).


End file.
